fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella
Cinderella is one of the fables and the last of the three ex-wives of Prince Charming, along with Snow White and Briar Rose, the Sleeping Beauty. She works as a secret agent for Fabletown, formerly for Bigby Wolf and currently Beast, performing several tasks including interrogation and assasination. At one time, she worked as a diplomat of Fabletown in the Cloud Kingdoms. Characteristics Cinderella doesn't have any magical powers. She does describe herself as an excellent spy, a competent assassin, and a lousy diplomat. She has a mean streak and has a habit of making men angry.Big and Small. Published in Fables #51 She is very confident in her experiences as a spy for Fabletown. History Homeworlds Like many of the other woman in Fabletown, Cinderella was a princess in the Homeworlds. Another thing she shares with Snow White and Briar Rose of Fabletown is that she was once married to Prince Charming.Storybook Love Part 1: The Mouse Police Never Sleep. Fables #13 Fabletown When Cinderella arrived at Fabletown, she opened a shoe store named The Glass Slipper. However, that was just her front. In reality, she was a spy for Fabletown. One of her missions was to visit the Cloud Kingdoms. She was able to get their unofficial support to allow Bigby to use them as an entry and exit point for a retaliatory mission to The Empire.Happily Ever After. Fables #50 Later, she managed to get them to sign a treaty. The treaty wouldn't have been signed if Cinderella hadn't managed to cure the high king's ear ache. The Wolf Among Us Cinderella makes a very minor appearance in Episode 1 of Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us. She is briefly seen crossing the street in front of Bigby and Snow's taxi while they are being driven to the Trip Trap. Bigby can also make a comment on her shoe store if interacted with. Cinderella also makes a return in Episode 3 of Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us. She is mentioned, if the player chooses to head to the Tweedles' office first, in a file cabinet. It shows two photos: Cindy's shoe store and a picture of her. It has a sticky note that says, "Where's Cindy been? Vacation, apparently Crispin says somewhere in Europe." Her model can be seen multiple times in the streets, and in the The Wolf Among Us intro scene. Source material Cinderella is based on the French tale of the same name. In the story, Cinderella lives with her evil stepmother and ugly step sisters. She's force to do all the cleaning. One day, the prince announced a ball for all the women of the kingdom. Cinderella was forced to stay home. While she cried at home, Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared and made her a dress, carriage, servants, and a pair of glass slippers. However, she was warned that they would all disappear at midnight. Cinderella captured the attention of everyone at the ball, including the prince. However, she had to rush out at midnight. The prince didn't know who she was, but was determined to find out using a glass slipper she had left behind. The prince tried the slipper on everyone in the kingdom. When he came to Cinderella's house, both stepsisters tried it on and failed, but it fit Cinderella perfectly. Cinderella married the prince and forgave her sisters for their cruelty. References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters